Addam Pyne
Early Life Like many of the Pyne family, Addam served in the Eressian military, specifically the Tirithond Titans. His service there was, by the standards of the Tempestus Scions, unremarkable. A competent and skilled Trooper, Pyne failed to achieve anything that would elevate him over his peers, but is reported to be a well-liked and dependable soldier. His superiors expected him to enjoy a long, if uneventful career within the Militarum Tempestus, perhaps even rising to a position of leadership. However, one mission would change all of that. In 452.M41, Pyne and his squad were requested to support the elusive Inquisitor Balus von Hohenheim on Stahlrose. The details of the mission are locked behind the seals of the Inquisition, but after it was over, Pyne’s squad was buried with all honors and he granted a position in the Inquisitors retinue. Acolyte & Interrogator Like so much else about Hohenheim, what exactly Pyne did under his orders remains largely unknown. It is safe to assume however that he took part in several missions against Eldar Corsairs and Exodites which have been attributed to Hohenheim’s operations, albeit without definitive proof. Inquisitor In 464.M41, Pyne had been quietly and unceremoniously promoted to the rank of a full-fledged Inquisitor, but continued to work closely with von Hohenheim for the following years. His first independent operation lead him against smugglers acting from Stahlrose. It was here were he first employed his blunt, but effective methods. Destroying ship after ship, stronghold after stronghold, he eventually became so hated that several pirate groups amassed a fleet to stop him, only to find a flottilla of the Imperial Navy waiting for them in a supposedly secure system. While many, their ships stood no chance against the firepower employed against them and they were subsequently eradicated. Pyne continued to make a name for himself as a merciless persecutor of anyone daring to infringe on the authority of the Imperium. Some bemoaned his lack of political finesse, but most recognized that he was a man making the most of his talents. Not a member of any of the major Ordos, Pyne pursued xenophiles, heretics and daemon-worshippers alike and his name soon became synonymous with the Eressa Conclave. The years of tireless service left their marks however and Pyne suffered numerous injuries that could have very well proven lethal. By the dawn of 600.M41, Pyne possessed several bionic organs and limbs. Persuaded by his friends and colleagues, he retired on Watch Fortress Malepertus and turned to raising the next generation of Inquisitors. For the next sixty years, Pyne trained countless acolytes, of which only a handful would earn their own Rosette. Many more would instead become independent agents, executives and spies all over Eressa, forming a still growing network that provides the Conclave with eyes and ears on every planet. Death Pyne died much more quietly than he lived when one of his bionic organs, specifically his heart, failed him in his sleep. Despite the attempts to revive him, it was too late. Pyne’s grave tomb was placed next to his Master’s on the Watch Fortress. Personality Pyne’s years as a Tempestus Scions formed him irredeemably, and he approached life and his missions with the mindset that victory and loss were absolutes. While this inflexibility made him unsuitable for the Rosette in the eyes of some, he was nonetheless an effective Inquisitor in his time. His uncompromising and demanding nature earned him few friends, but a fair number of trusted allies, of which several owed their own life or that of their acolytes to his aide. Well-respected within the Conclave, the powerful of Eressa had their share of complaints about his lacking discretion, but were ultimately impotent to do anything about it. Towards his Acolytes and Interrogators, he was an unforgiving teacher, drilling and training them in the same manner he had experienced. Holding them to the same standard as himself, Pyne had no comprehension for weakness and wore out dozens of candidates for each that found his approval. Retinue ‘’’Add Your Own’’’ Students *’’Shenhua Bao Zhu:’’ Recruited from the slums of Beyonne, Zhu compensated her lacking talent for combat with an affinity for acquiring information of all sorts and from all kinds of sources. While her and Pyne’s methods were almost exactly opposite, the two nevertheless respected each other for the skills they themselves did not possess, if nothing else. *’’Diona Renn:’’ A Sister Novitiate of the Order of the Auric Wheel, Diona would serve briefly on Prima Cajalax before she was recruited by Pyne. Taking well to his lessons, she would become one of his most prodigious students and were close like few others. Later, she would rarely act as brazen as her master, instead opting to act under disguises and undercover. *’’Erastus Valp:’’ Originally a Frateris Militia from Avincenido, Valp is one of the few individuals ever voluntarily joining the ranks of the Inquisition. Despite his humble origins and lifelong inability to pick up the more subtle aspects of his position, Valp nevertheless distinguished himself with fearlessness and a surprisingly good handle of the masses, both talents that serve him well. Wargear ‘’’Add Your Own’’’ Holdings * ‘’The ‘’’Eleyson’’’:’’ A ship built precisely after Pyne’s instructions, this Destroyer-sized vessel sports impressive firepower and was built to operate independently for prolonged amounts of time. Able to destroy most other vessels its size and outrun those beyond it, the ‘’’Eleyson’’’ also holds space for several smaller flyers to let individuals operate on their own. ‘’Add Your Own’’ Known Contacts ‘’Add Your Own’’ Quotes By ‘’’Add Your Own’’’ About ‘’’Add Your Own’’’ Category:Inquisition Category:Inquisitors Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters